Together
by i-luv-24
Summary: The relationship between Tony and Michelle It takes off at the end of season 2 and goes through each season, including what could have happened between the seasons eventually upto the ending of season 5! Please R&R, also be nice its my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Carrys on straight after season 2 finishes.

Disclaimer 24 is not mine, and neither are the characters.

**Michelle made her way up the stairs, she wasn't actually as nervous as she expected. She was so excited and yet full of anticipation because she didn't know what to expect. Then all the memories of them kissing and holding hands in holding came flooding back to her, only hours ago were they both so close. **

"**Hey" Michelle said making her way towards Tony.  
**

**  
"Hey"  
**

**  
"The new shift is here, they've been brought up to speed. I was thinking I would get my brother and go home."  
**

**  
"Umm. Michelle... There's a handful of people who made a big difference today. And you were one of them. You made some tough choices and went up against me. And I want you to know you were right."  
**

**  
"Thanks" **

"**So, umm, you should go home and get some rest." **

**Michelle started to walk out the door, "Michelle..." Tony stopped her, but then he didn't know what to say next. Well he did, he wanted them to get together for dinner and a movie, he wanted Michelle to be _his_ Michelle, but how the heck could he tell her this? He thought about it and wondered what to say, should he tell her how he really felt, that he was so attracted to her but it wasn't just an attraction he felt, he also really felt there was a connection between the two of them. Just as he was thinking this he realised he better Michelle but he still hadn't come up with anything, so he settled for "See you tomorrow" he stood there thinking please know what I mean, please get my very subtle message.**

**Tony watched Michelle and she flashed him her beautiful smile, 'She knew what I meant he thought', as Tony turned around he pulled a really cheeky half grin, Michelle carried on smiling as she walked down the stairs.**

**Tony began finishing up his work and by about 10.30am he was finished. Tony headed downstairs and popped in to inform Ryan he was leaving, "Tony would you be able to drop this off at Michelle's seeing as your passing" Chappelle said as he handed Tony a small handbag, "She left it in with the medics, when she went to pick up Danny" Tony took the bag and smiled 'At least I'll be able to Michelle'. "See ya Ryan" Tony called as he headed out the door, Chappelle just nodded his head.**

**Tony got in his car and all the way over to Michelle's he couldn't stop thinking how passionate and intimate that kiss was. What made him even more exciting was the fact that he's liked Michelle since the day they met, he found her amazingly attractive, and she had the perfect personality, she was perfect for Tony, and Tony knew it. More than perfect. But what made it more exciting was the fact that Michelle approached him, she asked him out, she kissed him, and she held his hand!**

**Tony was thinking just how perfect all of this was when he turned down the road to Michelle's house, oh no, butterfly's, nerves. Tony began to panic, just breath he told himself. 'She likes you, you know it, you like her, hopefully she knows it.' Tony got out of his car and headed to Michelle's door, she had an apartment, it was on the second floor and very modern. Tony was at the door within seconds, he knocked on the door and a man answered, he was rather young about 23 maybe 24, he had dark hair and big brown eyes he was quite good looking. Then Tony heard Michelle's voice "James who is it?"**

**"Erm, I don't know" The man looked at Tony questioningly as if waiting for his name.**

**"Oh right, sorry, yeah its Tony"**

**"Its Tony" the man called back to Michelle**

**Tony heard a few "Oh gods" come from inside and then he saw her in a towel run through one door to another, Tony figured it was a bad time and he didn't have a clue who this man was so he thought it was best to leave. **

**"Er, sorry, bad timing, could you just give this to Michelle tell her she must have left it when she picked up Danny" Tony forced a smile and headed for his car. **

**Once he got to his car Michelle came running down and tapped on his window, **

"**Hey, Er thanks for dropping my bag off, it was real sweet of you"**

"**Your welc, it was on the way to mine anyway."**

"**Well do you want to come in for a drink or something?" She asked totally forgetting about James still being in her house.**

**Tony raised his eyebrows as if questioning her, "Michelle, I sort of need to go home to shower and stuff"**

"**Oh, ok, well um see ya then" Michelle said, she was a still as nice as pie, but he could see in her face she had wanted him to come inside.**

"**Michelle its not that I don't want to, I just…, well…, you've still got that guy in there, and I don't like no him, and I think it would just be better if…"**

"**Oh, crap, yeah, ok, I'll see ya tomorrow then" she gave him a quick smile and headed inside.**

"**Look Michelle if you don't mind me asking who is that guy?" Tony asked, trying not to sound too jealous. **

"**Well, shall we talk about it tomorrow, because I've really gotta go, and well…"**

"**He's your boyfriend isn't he? Ex maybe?"**

"**Tony he's definitely my ex" **

**Tony forced himself the biggest fake smile, and then spoke "its ok Michelle, see ya at work" He looked down and Michelle said to him "Look Tony he's just a friend" Tony pretended it didn't bother him. "yeah its fine, see you tomorrow" then he drove off. Michelle could see that it did. She sighed and headed indoors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All the way home Tony thought of how he was stupid to think he could have Michelle. I knew it he thought, she's gorgeous, obviously every guy out there will want her and that way I don't have a chance in hell. The Tony would tell himself no Michelle isn't like that; she wouldn't do that to me. Even though most of him believed that she wouldn't be like that, he still made himself believe that she is like that because of his insecurities!**

**Tony arrived home and went and had a really steaming hot shower, he let the water run over him, pretending it was taking away his hurt and pain. He really felt like he had fallen hard for Michelle, and it hurt him so much to know that she would drop him just like that for another guy. Then Tony felt like he was overreacting about it; 'it had been one kiss, were not even going out!' H e spent the entire day thinking through things about him and Michelle, arguing with himself, 'she would do it, no she wouldn't do that to me, does it matter? It's not like were an item'.**

**Back at Michelle's house she went back inside her house and sat down, James came and sat with her.**

"**Look Michelle are you okay? You've seemed upset since you got back in from seeing that Tony guy."**

"**Yeah I'm fine" She brushed him off, she was thinking things through, she didn't mean to be blunt about it, but this was important.**

'**Is he jealous? If he is do I still want him, if he's going to get jealous every time I see another guy as a friend then what sort of relationship would we have? Is there going to be trust? He's going to have to trust me, Should I call him and explain? Does he think I'm with James? If he does how could he think that, I kissed him today and he thinks im going to go with another guy on the same day!**

**All these thoughts were rushing through Michelle's head and she didn't know what to do.**

"**I don't think you are Michelle" **

**She didn't even remember what they were talking about, "You don't think im what?"**

**He looked at her, eyebrows raised, "I don't think your fine"**

**She looked at him and a few tears fell from her eyes, "Aww Michelle don't cry what's wrong?" **

"**Nothing"**

**James looked at her, tilted his head and looked into her eyes, "Yeah, sure you are, come on, you'll feel better if you tell someone"**

"**Just Tony thinks that I'm with you, I think, I don't know im so confused, he was… different, when he left, I just I want him to know that its him that I want to be with, ya know?" She said whilst sniffling.**

"**So you want Tony?" He asked, he had actually come over to ask Michelle to give it another go with him.**

"**Y…ye…yes" She said still sobbing**

"**Well call him" He told her, James was a lovely guy, no matter how much he wanted Michelle, he wanted her to be happy even more, and if she wanted to Tony then she should have Tony. **

**James gave Michelle a big hug and then told her he was going to give her privacy with the call, he wished her well and kissed her forehead. **

**Michelle plucked up her courage and dialled his number, yes she knew his number off by heart, but she thought putting him on speed dial would be a bit too obsessive!**

**Tony got up off his sofa and picked up the phone,**

"**Almeida"**

**She loved that voice, it was so husky sometimes, and she loved it! **

"**Hey" She said hoping he knew who it was.**

"**Oh Hey Michelle"**

**She paused for a while then she said "is that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?"**

"**Well…" he sat there scratching the side of his face, as he always did when he was nervous.**

"**Well both actually" **

"**So you're happy I called and you're not happy I called?" She asked her heart beating faster, **

"**Well yeah see, um… I wanted you to call, because you know, I want to talk to you and stuff, but I sort of didn't want to talk because… I like…"**

"**Because what Tony?" She asked again she was beginning to get frustrated, not because Tony couldn't get his words out but because she thought he was going to say he didn't want her, the kiss was a mistake etc.**

"**Because I want to… I want to get over you" He quickly said; oh crap was that the right way to word it? He started panicking, thinking he shouldn't have said it, and he said it wrong, should he have just not told her?**

**Michelle paused and then took a deep breath and whispered "You want to get over me?"**

"**Look Michelle, I understand, I do, I just can't handle it"**

**Michelle was getting frustrated again, "Tony what cant you handle? That my ex was over my house? What cant I have boys as friends?"**

"**What no Michelle, it's that… right Michelle this conversation it's not working…" Before he had even finished Michelle cut him off and began yelling "It's not working Tony? So your going to give up that easy are you? Fine well I'll see ya at work tomorrow shall I?" She said huffing and puffing, afterwards she felt embarrassed for being so emotional, she thought she had exaggerated a little and now she was feeling slightly humiliated, she wasn't normally like this, it was the fear of losing Tony, before he was even hers!**

"**Ok look, like I said it's not working, were both getting worked up, and I just think that we should carry the conversation on another time"**

**She sighed she knew he was right, "Yeah, fine, ok" she paused "Well I'll see you at work then"**

"**Look, Chelle, do you want me to come over? We can still talk if you want I just think that it is a you know important conversation and stuff so it shouldn't be done over the phone" **

"**Ok, erm, sure, yeah you can come over" Michelle said, the stress suddenly left and was overcome by nerves and excitement.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews they are geatly appreciated, I changed this chapter a little because what I had written before didnt really fit. Enjoy.

**Tony got his jacket on and headed for the door, he decided he would take some flowers over for Michelle, he decided on this for a few reasons; as a simple gesture from a friend to cheer her up, to show her that he was sorry for anything that happened between them over the phone, and also to she that he cared for her as more than a friend.**

**He grabbed his keys on his way out and drove to Michelle's on the way he passed a florist and dropped in to pick up the flowers; he chose lilies, as a guy he never knew what flowers to get but his sister got married a few weeks back and she had loads at the wedding, they smelt nice and looked pretty so that was good enough for him.**

**When he got to Michelle's he sat in the car thinking over what he was going to say; 'I'm sorry Michelle, didn't mean to upset you, can we just kiss and make up. That last bit he wasn't actually going to say but it popped into his head and put a smile on his face; he wondered how cheesy it would be if he actually said that, would she kiss him? Or would she think he was just plain weird?**

'**Ok this is it', he thought. He got out of his car, he decided to leave the flowers in the car - they just didn' fit with what was going on, he decided on flowers for their first date. Which he was really badly hoping they were going to get, and soon. H made his way inside and once at her apartment he knocked. **

"**Coming" Michelle shouted.**

**Tony stood there patiently whilst Michelle finished what she was doing. It took Michelle about 5 minutes to open the door because when she actually realised Tony was coming over she decided she wanted a shower, she didn't need one, she had only just got out when Tony arrived the first time round. But as it was, Michelle wanted to be nice and fresh so she did get another shower and she changed into some comfortable jeans and a nice low cut red strappy top, she really quickly towel dried her hair and let her curls just flow naturally. **

**Finally Michelle came to the door, "Sorry, I was just drying my hair"**

**Tony just laughed and muttered "Women", Michelle gave him a cheeky grin and shown him to her sofa.**

**They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Tony finally said "Michelle I'm sorry about the phone call I didn't mean to upset you" he said whilst looking in her eyes and she could tell he was being sincere. **

**She looked at him for a minute before replying "You didn't upset me, I just got confused, and because im tired I sort of got a little frustrated as you probably noticed." She said it with a twinkle in her eyes, this was Michelle's way of apologising on her part, Tony understood.**

"**Look Michelle, basically I panicked, I thought that…"**

"**What you panicked? Why did you panic?"**

"**Well if you let me finish" He didn't say this harsh he said it in jest, she just blushed and gave him a shy grin, "look I panicked because… um, well I er… ok I thought that the kiss didn't mean much, is all."**

"**You thought it didn't mean much to me? so did you think I just kissed you for the sake of it?"**

"**No, I thought you was doing it just because you needed comforting because you was upset, but I didn't actually believe it, I just kept making myself think it wasn't going to work"**

"**Ok, but why, and what was you on about you couldn't handle it" Tony looked at her confused; he was thinking 'When did I say I couldn't handle it?' Michelle saw his confusion, "When we were on the phone you said you understood, you just couldn't handle it"**

"**Yeah, see again I made myself think you were with that guy you had here, but then I realised that you mustn't be because you said that thing about being friends, and then I just thought I must just being…"**

"**So you _did_ think that I would just drop you like that for another guy?"**

"**Yes, no, I don't know Chelle" 'I got scared that I was going to lose you, and I just panicked because I want you to be mine' Tony really wanted to say that last bit but couldn't bring himself to, he thought he might scare her being to forward.**

**Michelle just smiled at him, "What?" he asked, she just kept smiling at him, "You called me Chelle, I just like it, that's all" She said reaching for his hand. **

"**Ok, look shall we go get some lunch because I'm starving, and then we can sort this out?" He smiled that smile she couldnt resist, his cheeky little half smile, she melted every time he did it!**

"**Sure" she couldn't think of what else to say, she was still a little bit heated inside from there argument and still couldnt understand how Tony thought she could be like that - kiss him just because of the heat of the moment, and drop him for another guy, but the fact that he could make her forget about that, just by calling her 'Chelle' shown her she was falling for him, already.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Together:

**Tony stood up from the sofa, and took Michelle's hand pulling her up with him. They stood there for a few minutes, still holding hands then Tony started towards the door.**

**"So where do you want to go to eat?" he asked michelle who was staring into space - well metaphorically speaking, she was actually staring into a big field with lots of horses.**

**No answer, Tony looked at her and continued driving, "Michelle?", still no answer. **

**"Michelle, are you okay?" He asked, raising his voice slightly, the worry now evident in his voice.**

**Michelle jumped slightly, and she turned and looked straight at Tony, "What? Oh, yeah i'm fine"**

**Tony was far from convinced. Michelle was sat there silently think about how she could talk to Tony about two things on her mind, but no way was she telling him the second one just yet. Tony pulled up into a empty dirt road, where he thought he and Michelle could straighten things out before breakfast, or brunch, hopefully sooner rather than later as his stomach was beginning to rumble.**

**"Look, Chelle, I can read you pretty well by now, and I know that something is up, so are you gonna tell me or not?" **

**Michelle just looked at him, he eyes slightly glazed, "Tony its nothing important, it can wait, it doesnt matter okay" she replied, raising her eyebrows at him trying to make her point - it didnt work so much.**

**"Chelle, You know what my jobs is right?" he said with a slight humorous tone and hint of sarcasm (well you know Tony, he likes that sarcasm!)**

**"Well, yeah" She said frowning a little, _'Of course I do, I've been working with you for 18 months!'_**

**Tony had to laugh a little, at her cute expression, to which she softened as he laughed. "So, you'll know that I'm an interogator then? and a pretty good one at that?"**

**Now it was Michelles turn to laugh, "Your point being?" she said, slightly amused at how he was handling the situation.**

**"Well that I'm going to get this out of you one way or another, so take your pick?" **

**"Oh how generous of you, so if i dont tell ya, are you gonna call in Richards or handle me by yourself?" She said with a cheeky grin.**

**Tony was becoming impatient seeing how he wasn't getting anywhere, and his stomach was getting louder and louder! "Ok, Michelle, would you please tell me what is up?" The seriousness now evident in his tone.**

**Michelle took a deep breath, and turned to face him, she decided she would tell him about the first of her problems to keep him quiet, but the second well that would still have to wait, she couldn't deal with that now.**

**"Okay Tony, the thing is I just, okay I want to know what happened over the phone and stuff, did you actually think that I just..." She took a big intake of breath and carried on "Did you think I just kissed you for comfort?" Tony looked at her, he wasnt sure on the answer himself, he hoped to God it wasn't the case, but didnt understand how _Michelle_ would want_ him_, Tony, regular guy? **

**"Um, well, I guess I did, yeah..." But before he could carry on a tear spilled from her eye, _'Great so he thinks of me as a slapper then? I wouldn't have just kissed anyone, how dare he think that! I dont know why I'm getting so god damn emotional!' _Michelle thought. Michelle just went into a daze again, and Tony sat there wondering how he had made her cry, he went back through what he had said and realised he hadnt finished his point, **

**"Chelle, I only thought..."**

**Michelle cut him off, she shook her head at him and forced a smile "Just take me home please Tony" **

**Tony just stared at her, _'Go Almeida, you've screwed up already', "_Chelle, please can I just finish" **

**Michelle just shrugged, and carried on staring out of the window. "Come on Chelle, at least look at me" She took a deep breath and looked at him, she had to keep herself together, he'd think she was pathetic getting upset over something so small. **

**"Right Chelle, well I..., um..., okay I'm quite, um" He stumbled, '_Just spit it out Almieda!'_, Michelle sat there patiently, giving him the time he needed to get this out. "Im quite insecure" Michelle frowned again, so Tony further explained "See Nina screwed me up pretty bad, so now i'm always self-conscious, and scared to trust when it comes to women, you in particular" '_Ok crap that sounded so much better in my head!' _**

**Michelle was fuming, "Your scared to trust me in particular! What have _I_ done wrong?" **

**"No no no, see look, i cant explain it well, um, Nina screwed me up so now I screw relationships up, and i'm worried about screwing realtionships up" He quickly gathered the rest of his thoughts and continued "So I'm worried to start a relationship with you, because I dont want to screw it up; I care about you too much to hurt you" Michelle calmed down at this, _'So basically we've just had a huge long heated argument because of a slight misunderstanding, and we couldnt get our feelings out in the open - we definately need to work on that!' _**

**Tony saw Michelles face soften, and he hoped this would be a good a time as any, so this time he made the first move; he leant in and kissed her to which she gladly joined in. He pulled her in closer and nibbled on her bottom lip, she opened her mouth for him and welcomed his tongue, they had a very passionate, intense kiss, and then Michelle broke it.**

**Tony looked at her, slightly gutted that she broke off what he seemed to be very much enjoying! **

**Michelle looked at his gutted face and giggled, "Your belly is rumbling like mad, you must be starving! I think we need to get some food in you!"**

**Tony sighed "If you insist!" They both giggled and headed to the little cafe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Together**

**At the cafe Tony and Michelle both sat down comfortably opposite each other. They both looked at the menu and decided on a fatty burger and fries! **

**"Woah, i expected you to get something girly like a salad." Tony commented**

**"No, if im hungry I'll eat what I want, I like my food" She giggled**

**"I like it, girls who are constantly moaning about there weight, and what they eat are irritating!"**

**Michelle just smiled at him, "So I dont know very much about you, apart from what it says on your file, so tell me something I dont know"**

**"Well did you know that black isnt even a colour, nor white for that matter, that..." He joked lamely**

**"Funny Almeida, now tell me something about yourself"**

**"I dunno what you wanna know!" **

**"Okay, lets play 20 questions, but it wont actually be 20 questions cuz we cxan ask as many as we want!"**

**"So were playing 'as many as you want questions?'" He joked again**

**Michelle decided she like out of work Tony better than in work Tony, he was so much more playful, and fun, but sexy at the same time!**

**"So whats your favourite colour?" she asked**

**"Red, I dunno why, Ive always just liked red! um same to you?"**

**"Um, purple, pets?" Michelle said**

**"No, actually I dont have any, you?" **

**"Okay, you have to stop copying my questions!" She fake whined, and a giggle following shortly after. At this moment the waitress came over with their food, so they both tucked in eagerly, carrying on the game at the same time. **

**"Okay no i dont have any pets, now you can ask the next one" She said playfully**

**"Shoe size?" **

**Michelle burst out laughing and sprayed found everywhere, "Shoe size?" she said in between spurts of laughter, "What sort of a question is that?" she said followed by more laughter.**

**"Its a question, You said ask the next one so I did!" He smirked**

**"Ok, well im size 4, I have quite small feet, Happy now that I've answered you obsoured question?" She grinned**

**"Yeah actually, size 4, i'll remmeber that" He joked, they sat in silence for a bit then Tony spoke up, "Go on then"**

**"Go on what, its your turn" She said **

**"No I asked shoe size last, so now its you" **

**She giggled, "Yeah but then I asked if you were happy because i answered your obsoured question and you said yeah, so technically its your go!" She said cheekily**

**"Thats cheating!"**

**They carried on eating there lunch until there plates were totally cleared, well Tony's was Michelle left a quarter of her burger and half her fries. Tony being a man, started pinching her fries when he had finished. "You can finish them off if you like, I'm stuffed, I ate like a pig!" She said leaning back on her chair, touching her belly. "Well you certainly dont look like one" He said, flirting and giving her his famous Almeida smile, he then leant over and took her plate, finishing it all off. **

**"Ok, back to our game, I have thought of a proper question now" Tony said**

**"Thank goodness, you took your time!" **

**"Ok, past boyfriends?"**

**Michelle went quiet for a second, she realised that she hadn't said anything so she quickly began her answer, hoping Tony didnt notice her delay.**

**"Well my high school boyfriend was James, the guy who was at my house, we went out through most of high school and then broke up because we were going to go to different colleges, then I went out with Brad, he was sweet but we were more like friends there wasnt like an attraction at all so I broke it off. Next I went out with Gary, he was lovely but went to work for the Marines and I wasnt going to be seeing him much so we both decided it was best to end things" Michelle took a big breath and carried on with her big speech, "I met up with James again after college and we ended up seeing each other again and we broke up after a few years" Michelle was quiet and looked a little nervous, so Tony was very feeling uncomfortable like she wasn't telling him something. So he decided he would chance pushing a little...**

**"So, how come you broke up, it seems like you went out a while?" He pushed**

**"Yeah, we did, I dunno I guess we just grew apart" She answered avoiding eye contact.**

**Tony decided to leave it at that, if she wanted to tell him he hoped she would come to him with it, if not he would bring it up another time. Tony just smiled and leant over to hold her hand, she smiled back. **

**"My turn?" Tony asked, trying to steer away from the situation, Michelle smiled and nodded, she was very quiet now, something was definately up.**

AN: Thanks for the reviews they really help to get this wrote faster! They are really appreciated so thank you!


End file.
